Sixth Sense Seto Style
by seto's pet dragon
Summary: What will happen when Seto tells Yami that he can see dead people. Major OOCness
1. The Confession

The Confession

AN-as in most of my fics, Yami and Yugi have separate bodies.

Yami was walking to the library really early on a Saturday morning because none other than Seto Kaiba had asked him to meet him there at the dreadful hour of 7 in the morning but he couldn't help but worry about the boy. Whatever was going on, it had to be important for Seto to confide in him.

Meanwhile, in the library, Seto was pacing up and down. He had come at 6 and had had plenty of time to think over what he was about to do and was getting more and more worried about it. Just as he was about to back out and leave, Yami walked in. It was easy to spot the only inhabitant of the library and he walked right over to Seto and sat him down on a chair, which was behind one of the many tables in the library and was soon sitting beside the brunette. He looked into cerulean eyes and waited for an explanation as to why they were here.

"Yami? I…I have something-something really important to tell you," Seto mumbled with his head down.

"What is it?" Yami asked with a great deal of worry in his voice. Seto definately didn't look like his usual self. He was much paler than usual and his skin looked sallow plus his hair and eyes had dulled making him look rather unhealthy and weak.

"I see dead people," Seto whispered in a rather frightened voice.

"Well duh! If you didn't you wouldn't be conversing with me, need I remind you I'm a 5000 year old pharaoh," Yami replied with a roll of the eyes, not noticing Seto's fear.

"Yami! I'm serious!" Seto said desperately and he began looking around.

"What…like other than me and the other yami's?" Yami said looking around to see what Seto was looking for, then it clicked. "Like here…in this room!? Right now!?" Seto nodded. "Where?" Yami whispered.

Seto pointed over to a chair in the corner.

"What's it dong here?" Yami asked.

"You get them all over the place," Seto replied dejectedly. "Some of them don't even realize they're dead and just keep going about their daily business." He buried his face in his arms on the table. "I can't get away from them! Everywhere I go!" he cried out.

Yami gave him a sympathetic look but frowned when Seto gasped and his head shot up. He jumped up and his chair clattered on the floor. Yami got up and went over to Seto who was now shaking uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked, concerned for the young CEO.

"He came over to us. He put his hand on my shoulder."

"What's he doing now?"

"He's staring at me, wants to tell me something," Seto was wide-eyed but he was no longer shaking at least.

"Come on," Yami offered. "We'll get out of here. Away from him, whoever he is."

"What's the point?! They're everywhere I go," Seto cried.

"Do you know what he wants?"

"He was the librarian here a long time ago. Still thinks he is. He says we shouldn't be here."

"Come on, we can go back to the Game Shop," Yami suggested. "He'll leave you alone there."

"What if there's more of them there," Seto growled. He was clutching his head and breathing faster. "I can't escape them!" He was hyperventilating now.

"I can assure you no one's ever died there," Yami said forcing Seto's hands away from his head. "Just calm down. Come on." Yami took Seto's hand in his own and led him out of the library and started walking to the Game Shop.


	2. A Gift

Seto's Gift?

AN-There might be some mind linking in this chapter but I'm not sure cause I'm making this up as I go along. Anyway, if there is any mind linking it'll look like this:

/Yami in mind link/

Hikari in mind link 

Also thought will be written like this: 'speech'

On with the fic

Yami and Seto were walking through the street with Seto staring at his feet. Clearly he was refusing to talk to Yami and wouldn't even look at him.

"You did the right thing you know," Yami reassured. "Coming to me is better than suffering in silence." A grunt from Seto was his only reply. Yami sighed.

He remembered Yugi and checked the time. 7:30. He wondered if his hikari would be awake.

/Yugi?/

Yami! Where the hell are you? I've been worried sick! 

/Calm down. I promised I would meet Seto, we're on our way to the Game Shop./

We? 

/Um…yes. Is that a problem?/ He hadn't even thought of asking first.

Of course not. It's just…why would Seto need to come here? 

/He's in serious need of our help./

I'm really sorry Yami. I have to meet Joey, I promised. Can you handle it on your own? 

/Of course. After all, he must've come to me for a reason. He must think I can help him./

Yeah maybe. Well I'll have to go now. See you later. 

Yami was brought out of his trail of thought when he was tugged back by the hand. He looked behind him to see that Seto had stopped walking and was now staring off into space.

"Seto? Come on," Yami tugged on the boy's hand. He didn't move. "Come on. What's wrong with you?"

Suddenly, Seto was back on Earth. His eyes refocused, he gave a small cry of pain and fell to his knees.

"Holy shit!" Yami cried out and dragged Seto to his feet and took off running pulling the boy behind him the Game Shop wasn't far now.

When they reached their destination, Yami slammed the door and sat Seto down.

"What the hell was that?" but Seto was back to staring at his feet.

Yami observed him. He hadn't noticed the little bags under his eyes or how skinny he was. The lack of a trench coat emphasized just how slim he really was.

"When was the last time you slept?" before Seto could reply he added, "or ate for that matter?"

Seto just shrugged his shoulders. "It's hard to sleep," he whispered.

"Go to the room at the top of the stairs there," Yami said pointing. "That's my room. You can sleep there while I make you something to eat." He made sure to use his regal yet stern tone which was only reserved for special cases. Seto began to shake his head when Yami yelled, "GO!"

Seto jumped and immediately made his way to the stairs. 'That normally would never have worked' Yami thought sadly. Then he remembered his task at hand.

"Bloody starving himself! Now I have to cook something!"

Yami walked into his bedroom with a tray and smiled when he saw Seto sleeping above the covers on his bed. He was shivering. 'Bloody idiot.' He pulled the cover over Seto and tucked it around him. All he could do now was sit and wait for the teen to wake up so he could eat.

After about 10 minutes he woke up with a start.

"You ok?" Yami asked. He was on the floor beside the bed reading a book.

"Yeah."

"Here, I made you something to eat," Yami said, handing Seto the tray.

"Thanks."

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Yami asked as Seto just put they tray down beside him on the bed.

"Too much," Seto stated. "Can't you have some?"

"But look at you! You're a walking stick figure!"

Seto looked at the ground dejectedly. "Fine, we'll share," Yami groaned. He hated giving up like that but if it meant that the brunette would eat at least something, he'd do it. So, he lay beside him on the bed and they began splitting the food.

After eating, they heard a door close downstairs and Yugi shouted up, "We're home!"

'Uh-oh' Yami thought. 'That means Joey's with him.'

Yugi bounded into Yami's room with Joey following shortly after and upon seeing Seto lying in Yami's bed the blonde's eyes went as wide as saucers. Seto just looked down at the floor (which seemed to have become his latest hobby) and blushed.

"Care to explain?" Joey demanded.

"Um…Seto. Would you like to tell them about your gift?" Yami pleaded with his eyes.

"I don't wanna know about his gift," Joey stated quite disgusted.

"Gift?" Seto snorted. "More like a curse."

Yami slapped his forehead. Clearly he wasn't getting any help from the blue-eyed duelist. "Ok…how do I put this," Yami muttered.

"How 'bout I'm fucking Seto Kaiba," Joey put quite bluntly causing Seto to gasp.

"That's not it at all," Yami said dangerously, crimson eyes flashing. "Seto is seeing spirits ok. He needs my help."

"Gee thanks," Seto mumbled. He hated showing weakness.

"Sorry," Yami said under his breath, finally calming down.

"Hang on a sec," Joey said. "You expect us to believe that you're seein' a bunch of dead freaks when you don't believe any of our so called shit. Come on!"

Yugi blinked examining Seto's face as his gaze dropped back down to the floor. He looked so hopeless. "I believe him," Yugi said boldly.

"Wha-?" Joey was gob smacked.

"Joey, look at him! He's telling the truth and he needs us! Just like you did once."

Joey sighed. "Fine," he moaned.

AN-I say bloody a lot don't I? Or rather the Pharaoh does. That was a bit off topic…sorry. Anyway, stay tuned for the next episode of "Sixth Sense Seto Style." Gotta love the alliteration.


	3. Revelations

AN-I'm so sorry, guys. The only thing I can say is that other things have had to take priority in my life for a while (and computer time is now limited). Hopefully, it'll have been worth the wait. Also, thanks to all my reviewers; I had really been worried about the OOCness and whether or not the plot was any good. Any constructive criticism is welcome. I'm going to try and be more regular with updates from now on but since I'm starting Uni in September I'm not sure how often that'll be so bare with me.

The quartet settled in the livingroom to discuss the situation, aiming random queries at Seto, and trying to come to a decent solution. So far, however, their mission was proving fruitless.

"So, what exactly do these so called 'ghost' things do?" Joey prodded.

The brunette scowled his way, regaining some of that Kaiba spark, before replying.

"Pretty much anything. Some of them don't even know that they're dead."

The other merely raised an eyebrow. "Seriously; you gotta be kiddin' me."

However, the others ignored this outburst and after a pause Yugi asked, "Why do you think that is?"

He frowned as he exchanged glances with his darker self and his best friend.

"I don't know," Seto shrugged. "My only guess is that their death was so sudden. Perhaps too fast for them to acknowledge and recognise their passing."

"Okay, that's it!" Joey blurted. "I've kept quiet long enough! No way the Kaiba I know is this open with his problems. You're after something."

"Yeah, help to make it stop," the blue-eyed duelist stated as though this were obvious.

"Bull."

"Am I to understand that you don't believe in earth-bound spirits, then?" he pressed.

"Of course not!"

"Then how could I possibly know you had a grandmother who you loved dearly? She loved the smell of roses, they were her favourite flower in fact, and she would sing you to sleep with 'Paper Roses.' And how would I know that her last words to you were-"

"Stop it," Joey breathed.

He had paled considerably and was staring at his peer with a look of utter shock and disbelief.

The brunette smirked before turning his attention back to Yami and Yugi.

"There are others who do, in fact, know that they have passed. These ones generally have unfinished business in this world such as looking after loved ones but the most prominent reason is revenge."

"Now _this_ sounds more like Kaiba," Joey muttered, feeling sour from his recent supernatural experience.

"Getting more technical," Yami commented, noting yet another change in the boy's personality. "What type of revenge?"

The other raised his eyebrow at the odd question and replied, "The vindictive kind?"

"What I think he means is what kind of things do they do?" Yugi elaborated and flashed a quick smile at his darker half.

"Oh, all sorts. You name it; they can do it. It depends on what sort of person they were when they were alive."

The others exchanged uneasy glances. Not only was the information frightening (having made and finished many enemies over the years) but even more so was the obvious and sudden changes in Seto over the past hour. They wondered if this sense of polarity within the boy was now a regular, or worse, permanent occurrence.

"Is there anything else? What sort of vengeful spirits do you see?" Yugi piped up while the duelist being questioned was, once again, staring off into space. Unblinking.

Suddenly, he was back among the living with a start and upon processing the question, his face became melancholant.

"There is one more thing," a pause, "I've seen Gozaburo Kaiba."

AN- Sorry, it's just so much easier to finish on a cliffhanger. Also, I'm considering going back and editing previous chapters as with such a long break there's probably been a dramatic change in writing style. Any thoughts?


End file.
